elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan Based Storyline
Note: This is not an official storyline, just us fans. The Genesis There was once a single existence called The Infinity. Within The Infinity was all things, but nothing had yet been formed. The Infinity thought, and acting upon it, burst apart and gave birth to three beings: Aether, Entropy, and Time. These were the three Gods but Aether and Entropy were not yet aware of Time and only knew of each other. The unknown God, Time, was everywhere and nowhere at any given moment and cared nothing of the strife developing between Aether and Entropy, who disagreed as to how the universe should be shaped. Aether desired structure, for all things to be planned, and Entropy desired the random and chaotic, to create a cause, but not to control the effect. Together they decided to create two worlds, each based on each gods own ideals. Aether's world was of earth and water. Earth was solid, and water conformed to it. It was a world of structure. Entropy had a world of air and fire, which swirled about each other, causing chaos and turmoil, tempting each other to avert from their paths. The fire heated the air, and the air blew faster and faster. Eventually they became one and the first star was created. Unknown to the creators of these worlds, they had placed a bit of themselves in their creations, unable to create life without giving it. From Aether came the gods of Water and Earth, and from Entropy the gods of Fire and Air. But even stranger than that were the two gods that came from these four, unbidden, undesired and unplanned. Air and Fire were curious. They knew of the world that Aether created; they knew of Water and Earth; they knew that Earth and Water were stable, unlike them. Air and Fire collaborated, and decided to form a scout. Using their powers as one, they summoned a new god; Light. Light was free and fast like Air, yet strong and determined like Fire. Light spilled forth from the star onto the world Aether had created, and then reflected back towards Air and Fire, telling them of the creatures of Earth and Water. But as Light touched the world Aether had created, it created a burst of new energy. Entropy and Aether's worlds were not meant to interact, and the communicating of Light and Earth, the creations of Aether and Entropy, broke the laws of nature. It was too much, and the little bit of Earth which Light touched glowed green; and Life was born, along with the very first seed. It desired to create sentient beings that could think and move, crafting living creatures and plants in the world. It was now that Time took notice, for it saw that Light and Life had nothing else to balance them. Aether and Entropy were too busy bickering to care. For Light, it was simple. The shapeless, nameless dark, that was all that was remaining of the once great Infinity, that had, until then, served merely as a holder for the greater Gods' worlds, was given life by Time. The Darkness awoke and lurked, watching the events it held in its cold embrace for so long, and now able to affect them. But for Life, Time did not know of anything to do. There had never been anything other than life, and it had never been a problem. But now, personified into a being, it had to be balanced. Time began to think; however, during his planning, Aether was furious. He had finally noticed Life and Light. He was livid that Entropy had changed his world by adding Life and Light to it. Entropy said that it was the order of chaos; unexpected things happened. But Aether argued it was their plan to each create their own world, and maintain only that world. As they argued, Air and Fire were again succumbing to temptation. They could not resist the beautiful stories of symmetrical beings which Water and Earth created and decided to get a closer look at the planet. The star moved closer, and closer. Things began to change on the world. The creations of Life changed, became black and withered. Water began to steam and it became painful and pained itself. Earth, seeing its companions in pain, pulled away from the star. The star however knew not of its destruction – it had never gotten close enough to view the world completely – and kept coming as the earth retreated further into the darkness. The Gods gathered and argued. Air and Fire just wanted to look, Entropy said, it was nothing more than a peek they wanted, but the Aether said it was Entropy's influence. A bitter feud grew between the arguing sides. And so Time, still forming its plan, decided to create another God, this one more visible. It would decide what to do. The new God appeared to put an end to the fighting of the five, and thought of what exactly would do so. He came to the conclusion that without Fire and Air, Life could not continue its work, and Earth and Water would be nothing but what they had first been, and would constantly wither from even that state, with all Water becoming steam and all of Earth brittle dust; all mixed with the ashes of Life. This new god was clever and understood what must be done. Parts of Air and Fire could come to the planet, and the planet could circle the star, and so they all see each other from all perspectives. Air would help life create more interesting things, and fire would destroy the old to make room for the new, everything could work in harmony. But then a problem arose: they wondered, could the world circle the star? Earth could not do it forever. It had to help life and control the flow of water, and it just was not flexible enough to manage all the tasks handed onto it. The new god said, “My purpose was to solve your problem,” and so, the new god took the name of Gravity, and pulled the planet in orbit around star, taking away a part of Earth's burden. The gods were pleased. The compromise was perfect and they could create, destroy, control, and shape their worlds as they chose. Fire and Air created many more stars, and the Earth, Water, and Life, many more planets. When Entropy and Aether saw their creations working in harmony, they were not pleased. They felt that their creations should not be together. The chaotic should not be with the structured, the imperfect with the perfect. Both the Gods blamed the other. They argued and fought against each other and against the others. And the brief harmony was shattered. But still, no one could win. Then Aether and Entropy realized something was wrong, even with their unplanned universe, something was there that they had never noticed. This new God of Gravity was the one who had brought them together. But they had not created him. Nor was Light filling the universe as it should. Something was in the way. And so, at last, they discovered the existence of Time. They had used time, known of time, since the beginning, but never given it conscious thought, never considered it alive. Now they knew. “Yes,” declared Time, “I have brought balance to your creations. “Would you wish my end simply for this?” “You have ruined our creations!” Aether cried, unable to see the structure balance because it was not his plan. “This is our place, not yours!” Entropy raged, “Leave this place!” He was unable to see the constant chaos create infinite new. Neither saw that even they, the first gods, had been balanced. And at last, Time had the idea it had been searching for; the end. A new and terrible god was formed from this thought. The God of Death. It came from the Darkness, and was its twin, able to concentrate itself onto a single point. Darkness was amused by this, seeing this new thing, and saw that it was simple, like itself. Dedicated to a singular purpose. And so was the Covenant of Death and Darkness formed. “If you ever succeed in destroying me,” said Time to the others, “You will destroy yourselves. Death will come for me, but it will also come for you. Only it will remain, and the universe will belong to it alone.” Death…and Darkness. So began the great strife, and prelude to war. But over the course of time the other gods also began to notice the existence of Death and his sinister desire. For unlike Darkness who wished only to cause misery and despair, Death longed for the eradication of any life. Each of the gods started to notice how their own creatures they had brought into existence were dying, and it was not just of old age but also diseases and hunger. At this point the gods began to work on turning their creations into more than something to exist in harmony but rather beings capable of thought and reason that were able to make medicines to counter Deaths diseases and poisons. Eventually though the gods all became angry with one another for after working with one another to improve their creations, they began to also see how their creations destroy one another. Aether started to argue yet once more with Entropy about how their creations were content to only killing one another instead of working with each of the other gods own creations. As the gods settled, they carved and marked out territories for themselves, and gave themselves names. Eventually, all the gods decided their rightful home was on the very first planet. Time moved in to take the deserts and dunes, calling himself Chronos. Life made her home in the forests just to the east, and she named herself Gaia. To the south, Earth, or Terra, lived in the treacherous mountains, where pillars of stone rose into the sky. Across the ocean where Perchta the Water goddess laid claim, was another continent. Death, now Thanatos reigned in the northern savannas, where nothing but dead grass and piles of rotting corpses existed. Nearby Entropy, now known as Henku, had her forest: Where, unlike Gaia's beautiful forest, only trees with twisting mutated branches grew. Aboveground, mutants, abdominations and dragons ruled, underground, Maxwell's Demons slumbered together with Schrödinger's cats. Just south, the landscape became dotted with numerous volcanoes: The perfect place for Fire, named Brigid, to forge her beautiful weapons and to lead her fearsome fiery army. At the very roof of the world, Light, Iris, and Darkness, Kage, battled. The war was long and bitter, and finally a truce was called. (See story of Vampire Stiletto and Morning Glory.) Iris would own the island for half a year, then Kage would take over from her. During summer, Iris would create Dragons and Pegasi for her army; during winter, Kage would let his vampiric creatures skittle about in the darkness. At the opposite edge of the world, at the icy bottom of the planet, Eteru, once Aether, lived. The bleak landscape, coupled with its strange shifting air, gave Eteru the perfect place to work his magics and play with electricity and dimensions. Mercury, the God of Air, claimed any remaining sky not clogged with Dragons as his. At the centre of the planet, Tezhestta decided to make her home. The Goddess of Gravity reigned in the shifting molten metal underneath miles of pressurized stone. In here was where she found materials and inspiration for many of her steely creatures. Among the turmoil and war that spread the land, collaborations began to develop. Time and Earth learned that they could combine their immense power to turn a mere, weakling Graboid into a fierce, ruthless Shrieker. Light and Fire learned that they could feed off of one another, creating the great human barbarian, the majestic Seraph. Among each element, certain creatures under a God's power began to develop powers granted by other Gods, and so the elements grew yet stronger. In their new territories and with their new creatures, the Gods clashed repeatedly, almost uncaring about their lesser creations. Soon, powerful entities appeared amongst them: The False Gods. The False Gods As the gods began to look away from their creations, trying to escape the pain they felt, shards of each of the twelve Elements started living, growing, getting smarter, getting stronger. These ‘creatures’, composed fully out of their Element, are now known as Elementals. Some of these Elementals grew able of improving other creatures to serve them; these creatures now started calling themselves gods, invincibles, in place of the gods they believed abandoned them to their fates. Each False God took both a name and the ultimate power it knew of, built grand armies, and birthed large kingdoms. They grew ever stronger, as they began to surpass the bounds given to them upon their birth. Now, they are the paragons of their Elements, near-impossible to defeat. They are the ultimate test for a hero. Chaos Lord: A victim and master of Chaos, it uses anything and everything possible to propagate Chaos between itself and its enemies. Dark Matter: A black hole uses Gravity to absorb Light - this advanced creature has learned how to separate both, to maintain its own light as the intense gravity sunders anything that gets too close. Decay: A study in opposites, this creature of Death and Aether drains both armies and their resources at the same time. Destiny: Nothing can stop the flow of Time, not even the eternal Aether. This manipulator of Time instead makes it move in reverse, to stall armies by denying them even their basic resources. Paired with the unpredictable Fate, armies often find themselves wrecked by massive monsters from tiny eggs. Divine Glory: A Master of weapons, this Light power brings a dozen weapons to bear at once. Even if one is able to find a way to disable the immaterial swords, they must first find a way around its capability to destroy shields and pillars. Dream Catcher: Entropy deals with the inability to repair that which is broken. This false god uses that power to shatter armies, freezing them much like a true dream catcher captures nightmares. Elidnis: A truly eternal creature, it realizes that Water, Aether, and Life are required for anything else to survive for long. Life to birth, Water to nourish, and Aether to protect. Armies facing this creature will find that mass weaklings are worse than useless, and without similar protection from Aether, that their own army is brought to bear against them. Eternal Phoenix: A Phoenix is eternally reborn upon destruction; this master of Aether and Fire insures that new phoenixes are continually born and reborn. Ferox: Light births Life, when the conditions are right. Armies that fight must block the light out, lest they find themselves overwhelmed by the sheer restoration life provides its chosen. Fire Queen: A powerful magi bearing Air which fans Fire; the grand firestorms that result from embers flying across a battlefield, birthing more embers and more fire; the Life it imbues into its creatures makes the endless embers its absolute power. Gemini: A powerful creature bearing Aether and Gravity, its armies bombard all foes with immaterial and invulnerable creatures, to bring the enemy down with sheer numbers. Graviton: One who knows Creation; of the fierce Gravity and the immolating Fire; no shield can withstand the sheer energy this god puts out. Hermes: A creator of stability, it places creations of Earth in a crucible of Fire; any army that is brought to bear is swiftly decimated by the shielded flames. Incarnate: An evil wielder of Death and Darkness, using the night and vampires to eliminate enemies silently. Miracle: A grand healer, utilizing Air, Life, and Light to deny an army's advance, and to ensure it lasts even the longest sieges. Morte: A bringer of annihilation, drawing together Death and Light to bring its enemies to their knees with their own fallen. Neptune: Named after the stories of Poseidon, this warrior of Air and Water summons forth ice, then a sonic burst that sunders all within reach. Obliterator: The two worlds' bindings are based in Gravity, and it is Gravity which holds Earth. This master of both uses these powers to deny enemies, as the crags it summons, paired with the intense gravity fields, force armies to face down the entire battlefield's worth of enemies, while piercing right through defenses. Octane: Air can fan Fire, but Fire can ignite Air. This opposite of Fire Queen relies on suffocating its foes with explosive gas, then igniting it to eliminate all trace of both the gas and its enemies. Osiris: An ancient entity of Gravity and Time, this undead creature summons forth the terrors of Egypt; the Pharaohs of old and their constant companion, the scarabs. Paradox: Time is a domain to be manipulated, if Chance is willing. This master of Time brings to bear overwhelming force and intense speed to crush armies under its heel. Rainbow: A bearer of everything in all realms, its size and variety are always a victim to Chance and Time, but it knows how to deal with any army it faces. Scorpio: A creature of Death, it seeks to corrupt everything it touches with poison and Water; armies often find their very lifelines cut by its deadly poison infecting their water supplies. Seism: A grand titan wielding the might of Earth and Time, it is capable of destroying anything it reaches, making any sort of offensive extremely hard. Each one of these self-proclaimed gods domains its kingdom with an iron fist, and the only hope for the god forsaken creatures of the world, is that someone will defeat them all. These creatures have been waiting since for a hero, someone who will prepare an army great enough to put an end to all the False Gods…for once and for all. This, would be one with a strong army, capable of defeating all. The Half-Bloods Just as their "parents" had created them, the Fake Gods eventually went on to have children of their own. Imperfect creatures with a mere fraction of their parents' powers, the Half-Bloods began to run rampant. As the Half-Bloods and Fake Gods began to take over in the absence of the true gods, heroes known as Elementals arose. Only the greatest would succeed- but success was indeed possible. One of the half bloods: Aquasa The Oracle Only one thing is certain about the mysterious Oracle: his ability to see the future proves his close ties to Time. Some say that the Oracle is himself an avatar of Time; others point to his capriciousness as evidence that he is a child of Time and Entropy. He grants small boons to those who seek out his advice: a few coins, the assistance of one of his "pets", and/or foreknowledge of the next False God that the visitor will meet. This last is often considered the most valuable, as it warns what preparations need to be made (or avoided). If the Oracle finds the Elemental before him worthy of additional strength, he may offer the item or creature used to give the boon to the visitor. The Nymphs No one knows where exactly the Nymphs originate from. Some say that the Oracle, seeing the destruction brought about by the False Gods, decided to make a stand. That he created a being now known as the Nymph Queen. Unable to stem the devastation herself, the Queen used her power to form Nymphs of the other Elements, in an attempt to bring balance to the two worlds. Others say that the true gods started to notice the False Gods, and that each created a Nymph of their representation, specifically made to counteract the False Gods. Perhaps because of this, these beings are incredibly powerful, and only those who have the power and determination to bring peace to the worlds are capable of finding one. The Beginning of the "League" As time passed the Fake Gods became, as had happened before, bored with the goings on of 'lesser' creatures and only wanted the true powers to challenge them, so they gave the 'lesser beings' a minute fraction of their powers and set up a way of testing these creatures, starting with simple training exercises to competing with their own children, they would monitor this 'league' to see if any powerful enough to challenge the False Gods themselves. However they underestimated the the power of the 'lesser' beings and the False Gods became just part of a greater challenge. We are these 'lesser beings'. Internal Turmoil The nature of the False Gods traces back to the true gods, and the nature of these beings simply denied peace. The lesser Elementals, who never were able to grow into False Gods themselves, are destined to fight each other as they covet the winnings and gains of their nemesis neighbours. A covenant was found quickly after the first combats sparked. It stated that if lesser/weaker Elementals triumphed over a stronger opponent, he would gain more, particularly fame. And vice versa, lost money to pay the fight coordinators. Sometimes the winners can gain copies of encountered cards through the duels, but this doesn't apply for fights between friends. Friendship is too precious, and monetary game should not harm this. The Greater Challenge A greater and more difficult challenge is prophesied, it is said that the few that can defeat the False Gods without being injured and becoming as conceited as them, will be taken before the Gods themselves and made to fight them and if said champion is victorious over the gods, he or she will be granted power over the mystical Nymphs, aside by the Nymph Queen. This is by fighting every false god; with the same army. Elemental Mastery is required. Other: Fan Based Side Stories Category:Fan-made Lore